218: FEBRUARY 18th
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: 18 Februari? Bagi Sawamura itu adalah hari tersial dirinya. Tapi bagi Miyuki, itu adalah hari yang membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. /College AU!/ 218 Series/ Dedicated for MiyuSawa Day (sorry i'm late, tehee) my first MiyuSawa Fanfiction, mind to review?


**FEBRUARY 18th**

**A MiyuSawa Fanfiction**

**Diamond no Ace Terajima Yuuji**

**FEBRUARY 18th VreyaScarletta**

**_Enjoy the story_**

Hari itu, tanggal 18 Februari, mungkin menjadi hari yang sial bagi mahasiswa tingkat satu bernama Sawamura Eijun. Akibat dari kebiasaan buruknya yang sering mengerjakan tugas lewat dari tengah malam dan dilanjut bermain _game online_ hingga jam 3 pagi, kini mahasiswa jurusan sastra itu bangun kesiangan dan harus _sprint_ dari apartemennya menuju _Seidou Daigaku_. Beruntung sekali jarak apartemennya tak terlalu jauh dari Seidou. Ya meskipun tidak terlalu dekat juga. Dengan kecepatan sprintnya saat ini, akan memakan waktu kira-kira 10 menit untuk sampai di _Seidou_.

Yeah, 10 menit mungkin tidak sebanding dengan temannya--_rival_\-- Furuya Satoru yang harus berangkat 1 jam sebelum kelas di mulai dengan kereta karena jarak rumahnya yang luar biasa jauh. Tetapi, 10 menit akan menjadi sangat-sangat menegangkan ketika kelasmu akan di mulai 15 menit lagi. Karena itu artinya Sawamura hanya punya waktu 5 menit lagi ketika sampai _Seidou_. Ditambah lagi dosennya kali ini adalah Kataoka Tesshin, si dosen _killer_ nan menyeramkan yang tidak menolerir keterlambatan 1 menitpun apapun alasannya. Salah satu teman Sawamura, Kanemaru Shinji pernah menjadi korban ke-_killer_-an sang dosen. Padahal saat itu alasannya terlambat karena menjemput sang ibu yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit bersalin. Tetapi pria 32 tahun itu tetap teguh pada aturannya. Alhasil, Kanemaru ditendang keluar dari kelasnya. Padahal hari itu ada kuis dadakan, sungguh sial nasib Kanemaru.

Dan kini, kesialan itu terjadi pada Sawamura. Dalam hati ia mengumpati Kanemaru atas kesialannya hari ini--_padahal Kanemaru sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan keterlambatannya_\--.

'_Kanemaru yang alasan telatnya begitu saja ditendang keluar sama Bos, gimana aku yang telat karena kesiangan ini?!_' Batinnya miris. 'Bos' adalah panggilan Sawamura untuk Kataoka Tesshin.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. Dan Sawamura kini sudah berada di depan gerbang _Seidou Daigaku_ dalam keadaan begitu kacau dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya dan napas yang terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah yang tampak kelelahan seperti habis melakukan suatu kegiatan berat (?). Oh tentu saja, dia baru saja sprint dari apartemennya ke _Seidou_ tanpa henti, wajar saja ia sampai dalam keadaan kacau begitu.

Tetapi, semuanya tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Sawamura masih harus berlari lagi menuju gedung fakultasnya yang agak jauh dari gerbang _Seidou_. Belum lagi ia harus menghadapi salah satu rintangan terberat dari semua ini.

Lift.

Mengapa lift bisa menjadi rintangan terberat? Padahal seharusnya lift menjadi salah satu sarana yang memudahkannya mengingat betapa praktisnya lift.

Yeah, itu jika pengguna lift tidaklah banyak.

Tapi ini pagi hari. Tak sedikit mahasiswa yang mendapat kelas di pagi hari seperti Sawamura. Dan tentu, tak sedikit mahasiswa yang akan menggunakan lift demi alasan kepraktisan.

Lihat saja sekarang. Antrian di lift begitu membeludak. Padahal lift hanya ada tiga dan hanya bisa memuat 15 orang, tapi yang mengantri bahkan lebih dari itu. Sawamura nampak pucat pasi. Dia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat kerumunan mahasiswa yang berdempet-dempet dan saling dorong hanya demi bisa masuk ke lift.

'_Ah, gawat_,' batinnya. Padahal ia hanya punya waktu kurang dari 5 menit lagi sekarang. Tapi dengan keadaan lift yang seperti itu, apa dia bisa sampai tepat waktu? Sepertinya mustahil.

Hari ini memang hari sial Sawamura sepertinya. Terlebih lagi kelasnya hari diadakan di lantai 9. Jika saja di lantai 2 ataupun 3 dia bisa saja naik tangga.

Tapi lantai 9?

Dalam keadaan lelah seperti ini?

Dalam keadaan prima saja ia sampai merangkak layaknya sadako ketika hampir mencapai lantai 9--_Haruichi bahkan hampir jantungan dibuatnya karena melihat Sawamura yang merangkak menaiki tangga_\--lalu bagaimana jika dalam keadaan lelah sehabis berlari ini?

Mungkin Sawamura akan pingsan ditengah jalan.

Lalu, apa yang harus pemuda _brunnette_ ini lakukan? Menyerah dan pulang saja kah? Atau membolos mungkin?

Tentu saja tidak.

'_Sawamura Eijun tidak akan menyerah hanya hal kecil seperti ini!_' Batinnya penuh semangat. Dengan gagah ia terobos kerumunan tersebut. Mencari celah-celah yang mampu membantunya menerobos kerumunan tersebut.

Tetapi tentunya... semua tidak semudah itu.

Meski ia mampu menerobos kerumunan tersebut dengan tubuhnya yang terbilang mungil itu, tetapi ia tak mampu mendekati pintu lift sedikitpun karena terhimpit kerumunan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, berusaha untuk lepas dari himpitan kerumunan mahasiswa, namun sia-sia. Sawamura bahkan semakin menjauh dari lift karena terbawa kerumunan. Padahal, pintu lift baru saja dibuka.

'_AAAGH KUSO!!!_' Teriak Sawamura dalam hati. Dia bisa melihat satu persatu orang masuk ke lift. Diliriknya jam yang terpajang di atas lift kedua. Tersisa 3 menit lagi. Dan jika ia tidak masuk ke lift sekarang, pupus sudah harapannya untuk datang ke kelas tanpa terlambat.

Pasrah. Itulah yang dilakukan Sawamura saat ini. Yeah, sebelum akhirnya seseorang menggapai tangannya kemudian menariknya dari kerumunan untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Dikarenakan orang tersebut menariknya dengan kasar, Sawamura tak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya hingga ia menubruk dada bidang sang penyelamat hidupnya.

"_Oi, daijoubu ka_?" Tanya orang tersebut yang entah mengapa suaranya terdengar familiar di telinga Sawamura. Ia mendongakkan wajah dan menemukan sosok yang menjadi salah satu alasannya kesiangan hari ini.

"Mi-MIYUKI KAZUYA?!" Pekiknya sembari mendorong tubuh Miyuki untuk menjauh darinya.

"Oi, oi, tenanglah sedikit, kita di dalam lift tahu," tegur Miyuki. Yang ditegur tampak tertegun mendengar perkataannya.

"Eh? Loh? Kok bisa?" tanya Sawamura keheranan. Padahal ia yakin dirinya masih ada di antara kerumunan beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku yang menarikmu bodoh. Lagipula apa yang kaulakukan ditengah kerumunan begitu?" Tanya Miyuki balik.

"Ya ngantri lift lah! Apa lagi memangnya?!" Jawab Sawamura sewot karena disebut bodoh.

"Hooh begitu. Omong-omong, tumben kau datang jam segini? Bukannya kau ada kelas pagi hari ini?" tanya Miyuki. Yang ditanya hanya diam karena kesal mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan _senpai_nya ini semalam.

"Aa, kau pasti bangun kesiangan ya?" tebak Miyuki disertai cengiran tengilnya.

"Hee... punya nyali juga kau terlambat di kelas Kataoka-_sensei_. Dasar muka badak. Apa membuat masalah dengan Kataoka-_sensei_ di awal semester waktu itu masih belum cukup buatmu? Kau ini senang sekali disiksa ya~" sindirnya. Sementara yang disindir tampak sudah bersiap untuk meledak.

"INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKANKU TIDUR SEMALAM MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Teriak Sawamura tepat di telinga Miyuki.

"Eeh? Kenapa jadi salahku?"

"SUDAH JELAS SALAHMU! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH BILANG CUKUP KARENA CAPEK, TAPI KAU MALAH MEMAKSA MINTA BERMAIN SEKALI LAGI!"

"Haha, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku masih belum puas soalnya,"

"DASAR MANIAK KAU MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"Haha, tapi kau juga menikmatinya kan? Aku bisa dengar jelas teriakanmu semalam,"

"Ugh, m-mau bagaimana lagi, aku terbawa suasana,"

Aa, sebelum itu tolong jangan salah paham akan percakapan ambigu yang dilakukan kedua pasangan (?) ini. Mereka tidak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang akan membuat cerita ini menjadi rate M. Yang mereka bicarakan hanyalah...

Sebuah _Game_.

PUBM. _Game mobile_ bergenre _multiplayer battle royal_ di mana _player_ harus bertahan hidup dan bertempur dengan 100 pemain lain dan menjadi yang terakhir untuk hidup. Dikarenakan begitu populernya game ini, tak sedikit orang yang kecanduan PUBM, termasuk Miyuki.

Beruntung bagi Miyuki memiliki _kouhai_ yang seorang _gamer_ macam Sawamura sehingga ia bisa mengajak--_memaksa dengan ancaman_\--Sawamura untuk bermain PUBM dalam satu tim.

Dan, itulah yang terjadi semalam. Miyuki yang masih belum puas bermain PUBM memaksa Sawamura yang sudah mulai mengantuk untuk tetap terjaga dan menemaninya main. Meski awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya dia ikut main juga. Bahkan malah terbawa suasana. Keduanya serentak bersorak-sorai ketika tim mereka menjadi satu-satunya yang tersisa dalam _game_\--padahal saat itu mereka tidak sedang berada di tempat yang sama, tetapi bisa begitu kompak bersorak ketika kalimat '**WINNER WINNER CHICKEN DINNER!**' tertera di layar smartphone keduanya--.

Dan karena itu pulalah Sawamura baru bisa tidur pukul 3 pagi hingga akhirnya malah bangun kesiangan.

Oke, kembali ke topik awal.

Lift yang dinaiki Miyuki dan Sawamura saat sudah berada di lantai 7. Beberapa orang tampak keluar dari lift, tetapi kemudian ada lebih banyak lagi yang masuk hingga pasangan _senpai-kouhai_ ini terpojok di lift dengan Sawamura yang dihimpit oleh Miyuki di sudut lift.

"O-oi Miyuki-_senpai_ geser sedikit, sempit tahu," keluh Sawamura. Tetapi bukannya bergeser, Miyuki malah semakin merapat pada Sawamura.

"KENAPA MALAH MAKIN MERAPAT?!" Protes Sawamura.

"Mana bisa geser bodoh, desak-desakan begini," jelas Miyuki. Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya Miyuki masih bisa bergeser sedikit sih.

Tapi, ayolah! kapan lagi dia bisa berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan _kouhai_ yang sudah lama diincarnya? Well, inilah dia, Miyuki Kazuya, si lelaki penuh modus.

Tetapi sangat disayangkan momen langka ini akan segera berakhir. Sebab lift kini sudah berhenti di lantai 9. Sawamura tampak begitu sumringah dan bersiap untuk keluar dari lift.

Tetapi, satu insiden kecil terjadi.

"Eh? Loh? KENAPA PINTU LIFTNYA TIDAK TERBUKA?!" Pekik Sawamura panik. Tak hanya dia, mahasiswa lain yang satu lift dengannya juga tampak kebingungan dan panik. Sementara Miyuki tampak begitu santai dan tak terganggu.

Tak hanya sampai di situ, liftnya bahkan turun kembali ke lantai 8.

"Eh? Eh? EEEEEEH???!!"

Kepanikan terjadi di dalam lift. Semua yang ada di dalamnya bingung, mengapa hal sepeeti ini bisa terjadi. Tak sedikit yang ketakutan akan bayang-bayang terjebak di lift.

"HUWAAA MIYUKI-SENPAI BAGAIMANA INI?! AAAGH KITA TERJEBAK!!! AAAAGH SEKARANG SUDAH LEWAT SEMENIT!!! HABISLAH AKU..."

"Ck, Berisik. Tenanglah sedikit, Bakamura!"

"MANA BISA TENANG KALAU KEADAANNYA BEGINI!!!"

Beruntung ditengah kepanikan tersebut, pintu lift entah bagaimana akhirnya terbuka di lantai 5. Sontak semua yang ada di lift keluar dengan terburu-buru karena takut terjebak lagi. Begitupun dengan Miyuki dan Sawamura.

"Uwaaah tadi itu gawat sekali bukan, Sawamura? Haha," celoteh Miyuki sembari tertawa datar. Tetapi lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak menggubris celotehan yang ia yakin setidaknya mendapat protesan dari Sawamura. Diliriknya Sawamura yang menunduk sedari tadi dan menggumamkan, '**_aku telat aku telat aku telat aku telat aku telat_**'.

Mengerti akan yang terjadi pada kouhai kesayangannya itu, Miyuki menepuk pelan dan mengusap-usap kepala Sawamura.

"Yang terjadi ya terjadilah, sekarang ayo kau ikut bolos denganku," ujar Miyuki.

"Hah? Bolos?"

Miyuki menyeringai sembari merangkul bahu sang kouhai.

"Ya, ayo kita ke _foodcourt_, biar kutraktir kau makan," ajak Miyuki yang langsung membuat mood Sawamura kembali ceria.

"Eh?! Serius nih Miyuki-_senpai_? _BANZAI_!!!" Soraknya.

"Ya, ya, itung-itung sebagai hadiah kemenangan yang semalam," ujar Miyuki.

"KALAU BEGITU AYO CEPAT MIYUKI-_SENPAI_! KEBETULAN AKU BELUM MAKAN TADI," seru Sawamura sembari berlari menuju _foodcourt_ yang kebetulan berada di lantai 5.

Well, sepertinya Miyuki harus merogoh kocek dalam-dalam hari ini mengingat betapa rakusnya Sawamura. Tetapi, tak masalah baginya selama hal itu bisa membuatnya terus melihat sosok yang penuh semangat itu menampilkan senyuman paling indah yang pernah ia lihat.

Miyuki ikhlas kok.

*

A/N:

Ya halo MiyuSawa Shipper sekalian -

Vreya di sini membawa ff MiyuSawa demi menyambut MiyuSawa Day yang sepertinya sudah telat, Ahaha...

Well, cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang terjadi tepat di tanggal 18 Februari kemarin wkwk. Tentu dengan ditambah dengan berbagai bumbu di sana sini, nyehehe...

Karena ini ff MiyuSawa pertamaku, maaf jika karakter MiyuSawa terkesan OOC di sini.

Jaa, kore de owarinishimashou!

Kita ketemu lagi di ff MiyuSawa selanjutnya, パイバイ ヾ（）~

Ah btw, ada Omake nih~

_Omake_:

"Omong-omong Miyuki-_senpai_, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini pagi-pagi begini? Bukannya kau bilang kelasmu dimulai jam 12 siang?" Tanya Sawamura ketika sudah sampai di _foodcourt_. Yang ditanya tampak tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sawamura dan kemudian menjawab,

"Soal itu... aku cuma iseng datang pagi, haha," yang kemudian langsung mendapat protesan dari Sawamura yang tidak puas dengan jawabannya.

Well, mana mungkin kan dia mengatakan bahwa dia sengaja datang dan menunggu di dekat lift karena yakin Sawamura akan datang telat hari ini sehingga bisa berdesak-desakan di dalam lift dengannya.

Yeah, meskipun terjadi insiden kecil yang tak terduga.

Tentu mustahil kan jika Miyuki telah mengetahui bahwa lift yang mereka naiki itu rusak sehingga sengaja menarik masuk Sawamura ke lift itu dengan harapan sesuatu terjadi.

Well, apapun itu, hanya Tuhan, Miyuki, dan _author_ yang tahu apa isi kepala seorang Miyuki Kazuya pada saat itu, Nyahahah.


End file.
